In The Shadows
by JaeryDeCarstairs
Summary: Todos en el instituto duermen, todos menos la chica que vaga por los pasillos, sin poder dormir, intentando olvidar. Olvidar que amaba, que su amor estaba prohibido; que él estaba justo a una puerta de distancia. Sabía que lo amaba y que jamás podría olvidarse de ello. Y también sabía, que él no la amaba y eso era lo que quería olvidar.
1. La nueva

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic aquí y me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dijeran si les gusta**  
**Creo que no es necesario decir que Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, es de la súper genial Cassandra Clare**  
**Gracias a mi gatito (que murió ayer) por apoyarme y a Acosta por darme la idea de un gruñón gatito japonés llamado Billy**  
**Sin más, el primer capitulo**

* * *

**_Duele en mis entrañas, como fuego ardiente, quemándome._**  
**_Estoy esperando a que me consuma y así termine el dolor, pero tú sigues prendiendo fuego más y más profundo y pareces no darte cuenta del dolor que causas._**  
**_-Destroy me_**

Janne Ravenscar se encontraba en la biblioteca del instituto cuando su padre, George Ravenscar, entró.

-Janne, cariño, debo darte una noticia - se sentó frente a su hija con una sonrisa que no llego hasta sus ojos,_** malas noticias**_ – vendrá una nueva chica, sus padres son cazadores de sombras retirados y ella ah aceptado entrenar aquí. Tiene tu edad, se llama Becca Nightblood y quiero que seas buena con ella – su padre la miro suplicante, como si supiera de antemano lo que su hija haría y deseara que no fuera así. Janne suspiro.

- Bien, seré buena con ella – dijo entre dientes, George puso una mano en su hombro y la miro aliviado  
-Gracias cariño – y se fue, dejando sola a Janne, que rogaba internamente al ángel para que esa chica no cambiara su no-relación con Jason

Todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca esperando a que la nueva chica llegara. Cuando llego un carruaje, conducido por un hermano silencioso, Miranda Ravenscar bajo a abrir la puerta y recibir a la nueva nefillim.  
Janne se sentó al lado de su parabatai, Jason Fairchild, y se recostó en su hombro  
-¿Te parece si después vamos a taki's, Cebolla? – pregunto el pelirrojo bromeando y despeinando su cabello casi plateado  
- Eso suena genial, Tomate – respondió ella sonriendo tontamente y escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.  
La puerta se abrió de repente y Miranda entro a la habitación junto a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises, que debía ser Becca, y detrás de ellos estaba un tierno gatito japonés - de color gris y con orejitas pequeñas - que pronto reconoció como Billy.

La chica era bajita y menuda, de facciones suaves y redondeadas. _**Mierda, es bonita, eso será un problema**_ pensó enojada. Pronto notó como Jason contenía la respiración, lo cual envió una punzada de celos al saber que ella no era la causante. Y esa cosa tan simple, ver reaccionar de esa manera a su parabatai por otra persona, le dolió. Siempre dolía.  
- Becca, ellos son Janne y Jason - dijo Miranda señalando a cada uno – serán tus compañeros por un tiempo, y este – señalo a su marido – es George a quien, creo, ya conoces – y sonrió como lo hacía cuando estaba feliz.  
- hola, soy Becca – saludo la chica tímidamente. Jason comenzó a hablar pero Janne le interrumpió

- ya lo sabemos, Becca – su voz era fría y suave, como el filo de un cuchillo – no necesitas repetirlo, ¿por qué no sirves para algo que no sea hacerte la buena y me traes un té, querida?

Jason reacciono rápidamente, sabía que si su mejor amiga se comportaba así George enviaría a la nueva chica a Idris y no quería que eso sucediera.

- disculpa a mi amiga, ha tenido un mal día – puso una encantadora sonrisa, esa a la que nadie podía decir que no.

Janne se levanto y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a Jasón con expresión decepcionada. No entendía por qué se ponía así cada vez que una nueva chica llegaba al instituto. A veces Janne podía ser bastante egoísta, el también quería compañía de personas de su edad. Pero no podía reprocharle, sabía que Janne tenía miedo de que no pudiera agradarle a las chicas de su edad, pero si no se esforzaba nunca les agradaría. Jason hablo antes que los demás

- sígueme, te llevare a tu habitación Becca – se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la puerta. Ella asintió y se despidió de los mayores para luego seguir al chico.

- en serio lamento lo que paso allí dentro – dijo Jason, y una nota de desesperación tiño su voz

- no te preocupes Jason, supongo que en verdad tuvo un mal día. Solo me pregunto por qué se desquito conmigo

Jason se detuvo, y recargo su frente contra la pared cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo Becca estaba mirándolo con preocupación.  
- ha sido así con las otras – Becca tardo un tiempo en darse cuento a lo que se refería – siempre que vienen chicas, George las envía a Idris, y los chicos se van porque no la soportan. Ella solo tiene miedo a no agradarle a las personas, se que esa no es la manera de lograrlo pero te suplico, por favor, ¿puedes intentar no juzgarla? – la desesperación en su voz era tanta, que lo noto en sus propios oídos.

- tengo una idea, hablare con ella, tal vez le agrade y podamos ser amigas – ella sonrió y la sonrisa le trajo calma, normalmente solo su parabatai lograba eso y le extraño que ella lo hiciera.

- está bien, vamos aun tengo que llevarte a tu habitación - y sonrió, como si no hubiera revelado el problema de su amiga hacia solo unos minutos.

Después de mostrarle las habitaciones a Becca llegaron a la de la misma  
- esta es la tuya, espero que te guste, puedes decorarla como quieras y eso, mi habitación queda enfrente y la de Janne al lado si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa puedes decirme, o a Janne.

- bien, gracias Jason

- ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – La chica asintió – no le digas a Janne lo que te dije, se supone que nadie debía saberlo pero, enserio quiero que te quedes – sonrió y se fue por el pasillo, preguntándose por que lo había hecho, había prometido no contarle a nadie pero en verdad no quería que la nueva – Becca - se fuera.

Se dirigió al invernadero, sabía que Janne se encontraría allí, como pasaba cuando se enojaba o estaba triste. Cuando llego al lugar el olor a tierra lo golpeo, vio una figura sentada frente al gran ventanal de vidrio, con Billy en sus piernas y sonrió.

- ¿aun quieres ir a taki's? – se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Ella no respondió – mira, te apoyo en todo lo sabes, pero deberías al menos intentar hablar con ella. Me cae bien y no quiero que se vaya cuando apenas llego

- está bien, lo intentare pero no te prometo nada– Janne suspiro – invítala a Taki's y deja de hacerme sentir egoísta – frunció el ceño y bufo luciendo adorable

-esa es mi chica – sonrió Jason despeinándola  
Continuaron hablando y molestando a Billy – quien no estaba contento con eso – hasta que les dio hambre y fueron a buscar a Becca

Becca había ordenado sus pocas cosas en la habitación del instituto, era más grande que su habitación anterior y quedaba un gran espacio vacío. Decidió dejarlo así, luego iría poniendo otras cosas allí y no se notaria. Escucho voces en el pasillo y luego alguien toco la puerta  
- Becca, ¿estás aquí? – la voz de Jason sonó amortiguada por la puerta y la chica se apresuro a abrir

- ¿Jason? ¿Qué estas…? Oh, hola Janne – se sintió un poco intimidada por la presencia de la otra chica, pero cuando esta le respondió con total normalidad se tranquilizo

- hola Becca – Janne sonrió y luego hizo una mueca – lamento lo de hace un rato, eh tenido un mal día y no debí desquitarme contigo

-oh, claro no importa

- iremos a Taki's, ¿quieres venir? – hablo Jason mirándola, ella se sorprendió. No estaba segura de que a Janne le agradara la idea, incluso si ahora parecía amigable

- claro, pero ¿qué es un Taki's? – Janne se rio y luego puso cara seria

- es un local de comida sobrenatural al que solo pueden ir los espíritus malvados y nos vamos a colar para probar lo que ellos comen – lo dijo tan seria que Becca le creyó

- ah, vale. Yo no creo que pueda ir, debo ordenar y eso – Jason fue quien se rio esta vez

- no le hagas caso, es solo un restaurante – Becca se sintió estúpida por ser tan crédula, pero se rio intentando disimular su irritación.

- genial, vamos entonces – y sin más Janne se puso en marcha por el pasillo, Jason fue detrás de ella y por ultimo Becca que los alcanzó después de un momento

* * *

**Espero les gustara, sé que no quedo muy interesante y me gustaría que hicieran sus criticas**  
**Acepto reviews, tomatazos y mangos**  
**Gracias por leer, bye**


	2. taki s

**Hola! queria aclarar que las canciones al principio de los capitulos son mias y no se encuntran en la web ahora el segundo cap del fic, espero os guste :)**

* * *

_**Me pregunto que te hace fuerte, que me hace debil,**_

_**¿porque solo ries y no lloras? ¿acaso te burlas de mi?**_

_**¿mis lagrimas no son suficientes?**_

_**¿el dolor no lo es?**_

_**- for every tear**_

Chapter 2 Taki's

Dentro del restaurante Becca estaba más tranquila, Janne no había sido grosera de nuevo y si ignoraba las miradas largas e inexpresivas que le daba cuando se acercaba a Jason, era muy agradable.

Una chica de ojos verdes y piel azulada les llevo el menú, Becca se sorprendió al ver una página entera dedicada a distintos tipo de sangre. Se disponía a preguntar lo que pedirían ellos cuando Jason lanzo una risita y volteo su menú.

- esta es la comida para humanos – Becca echo un vistazo y, efectivamente, había comida totalmente normal

- gracias – Jason sonrió

Luego de ordenar y hablar de distintos temas, y de que Jason contara como había matado un demonio eidolon con solo sus botas de combate, partieron de nuevo al instituto.

Jason se despidió de Becca y Janne antes de entrar a su habitación. Becca se disponía a entrar a la suya pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió

- Becca, aún es temprano, ¿te parece si me acompañas a entrenar? – Janne la miraba expectante

- oh, claro, pero a mí no me entrenaron como a ustedes – frunció el ceño y la miro dudosa – además Miranda dijo que primero debía leer la teoría y eso - Janne chasqueo la lengua

- no importa, eso no sería divertido, te daré tu propio equipo de cazadora de sombras y te enseñare a utilizar un cuchillo – Janne parecía tan emocionada que casi contagio a Becca. Casi. Empezaba a pensar que la chica era bipolar.

- vale – Janne sonrió y fue rápidamente a su habitación y un momento después salió con un enterizo de cuero, un cinturón y unas botas. Se lo entrego a Becca, quien entro en su habitación a vestirse. Cuando salió Janne ya estaba lista, el negro acentuaba sus curvas, resaltaba su cabello plata y su rostro en forma de corazón se veía fiero y peligroso. Becca sintió celos, ella se veía pálida y simple en comparación.

- vamos, hay mucho que debes aprender – Janne sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Si Becca había pensado que Janne sería suave con ella por ser su primera vez, se equivoco. Después de una sesión de tres horas llena de gritos y regaños, tenía aspecto de haber sido pisoteada por una horda de elefantes asesinos y sudaba como vaca mientras Janne se veía igual que antes de entrenar, incluso cuando había entrenado más que ella. Sintió ganas de golpearla.

- te vez terrible – la voz de Janne sonó preocupada mientras se acercaba a una delirante Becca tirada en el suelo.

- tengo hambre, tengo haaaambre – repetía la chica, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Janne rodo los ojos y saco su estela, trazo una runa extraña en su brazo y lentamente el cansancio desapareció y su mente pareció aclararse. Se levantó.

- Por el ángel, parecía que ibas a morir – la chica le miro divertida. Becca le miro mal

- no es mi culpa que decidieras gritarme hasta que me desmayara – la rubia alzo las cejas y se rio

- lo único que hiciste fue atacar el aire con un pedazo de madera, mientras yo saltaba por las vigas y solo te grite porque estaba demasiado alto como para que escucharas. Deberías hacer más ejercicio – Becca bufo y rodo los ojos

- vamos, tengo hambre – Janne rio de nuevo

- lo sé, no dejabas de repetirlo como maniaca

Becca gruño y se dirigió a la cocina hablando con Janne de cosas sin importancia, tal vez si podrían ser amigas.

- entonces, Jason es ¿cómo tu mejor amigo? – pregunto mientras comía un pastelito, había convencido a Janne de que hicieran algunos

- es mas como mi hermano, el juramento Parabatai une las almas. Somos casi como una sola persona

- oh, y dos hombres o dos mujeres ¿pueden ser parabatai?

- sip

-pero ¿y si alguno ya no quiere seguir siendo el parabatai del otro?

- el juramento los une y es casi imposible odiar al otro, solo se rompe si uno de los dos muere y no lo hace completamente.

-¿crees que algún día yo consiga uno?

- es lo más seguro, pero creo que será mejor dejar la charla hasta aquí, es tarde – se levanto y cogió otro pastelito – hasta mañana Becca

Había cedido y le había dado una oportunidad a Becca, esperaba no la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Jason toco suavemente la puerta de Becca que unos segundos después se abrió dejando ver el rostro de la chica

- ¿qué paso? ¿Te molesto de nuevo? ¿Te hirió? –pregunto rápidamente, la ansiedad notable en su voz

- no paso nada malo, solo fuimos a entrenar y luego horneamos pastelitos – omitió la parte en la que casi muere, y que ella hizo los pastelitos y Janne solo miraba sus uñas

- oh, eso es bueno muy bueno – sonrió, ella lo hizo también y eso envió un escalofrío a través de él y una sensación extraña se formo en la boca de su estomago. La puerta de al lado se abrió y Janne salió rápidamente chocando con Jason. Llevaba su equipo de cazadora de sombras **_raro _**pensó Jason

- ¿qué haces saliendo así a esta hora? – la miro con una ceja alzada, Janne bufo

- Jason iba a entrenar, Becca estuvo ocupando las dianas esta tarde y no pude hacerlo bien, ahora no seas tan paranoico y ve a dormir – y se fue dejando a Jason con la palabra en la boca y expresión divertida

- Becca, tengo que irme, hasta mañana – le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió tras jane, al menos tenía un cuchillo serafín en la manga de su pijama

El callejón estaba oscuro, no entendía porque Janne estaría allí, parada bajo la lluvia, esperando algo. Tal vez tuviera un novio y no le quería decir, Jason se sintió mal cuando la idea asalto su mente, pero se recupero al ver una figura salir de las sombras. Un vampiro, y se acercaba a Janne.

- Gabriel Martínez, cuanto tiempo – desde el escondite el chico pudo ver la deslumbrante y extraña sonrisa surcar la cara de su parabatai y sintió miedo. **_En que te metiste, Cebolla _**– ¿en donde te habías metido, pequeña sabandija?

- mi señora, un placer como siempre estar en su presencia. – el miedo en la voz de ese Gabriel era tal que Jason se sorprendió – eh estado visitando al brujo. – ¿**_que brujo?_** Janne hizo un gesto de repulsión

- tu hermana ah estado dando problemas, pero ya se calmara, no queremos que sepa que te convertiste en un sangre sucia y le entre la depresión, por el ángel, ¿no pudiste ser mas cuidadoso? – Jason estaba seguro de que su cara era un poema, sabía que a Janne le encantaba ser tratada con respeto pero esto era el colmo.

- g-gracias señora – el vampiro inclino su cabeza

- ya puedes dejar de actuar Gabriel, Jason ya debe estar asustado como la mierda, verdad Jason – sus ojos se movieron a los del muchacho y en ellos pudo ver a la misma Janne que conocía. Salió de su escondite

- ¿cómo lo supiste? – Janne suspiro dramáticamente

- te sentí desde el instituto, pero tenía que venir – miro a Gabriel y extendió la mano, este le dio un paquete que ella tendió hacia el – galletas de contrabando, son más baratas pero él me debe unos cuantos favores, ya sabes lo usual

Jason destapo el empaque y, efectivamente, galletitas. Volteo a ver el edificio al lado y sonrió, no podía creer que no se diera cuenta antes.

- taki´s

* * *

**_mi doctor dijo que una dieta de mangos chocolate y reviews le haria bien a mi imaginacion asi que si quieren ayudar..._**

**_me despido espero le gustara_**

**_bye_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tengo el tercer capitulo, aqui hay un poco de suspenso espero les guste**

* * *

_**Si por cada lagrima me dieran dinero ja!, cariño habría comprado tu amor, la cura del dolor**_

_**- for every tear**_

Esa mañana Jason se dirigía a la cocina, quería probar las deliciosas galletas que Janne había comprado. En la cocina estaban Janne y Becca riendo y comiendo algo que el chico no alcanzaba a ver.

- Jason, cuánto tiempo. – Saludó Janne mirándolo – supongo que vienes a por las galletas

-sí, ahora dame – respondió sentándose a esperar un plato que nunca llego. Becca y Janne rieron de nuevo

- las galletas son para los invitados, ahora sírvete sopa – Jason miro indignado como se metía una galletita a la boca

- ¡hey! ¿Por qué tu si comes y yo no?

- porque Becca me regalo algunas y a ti no – Jason miro a Becca suplicante pero ella no lo miro

- son malas, muy malas

Al final comió las sobras del empaque y una taza de sopa, que asco.

Janne estaba en el invernadero intentando dibujar un arbusto, pero aunque lo intentara con toda su concentración jamás le quedaría como a Jason. Sintió un ruido y pasos, Jason y Becca entraron, estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Tan cerca que sintió malestar, se dijo a si misma que ellos solo eran amigos, pero se quedo allí, observando como Jason miraba a Becca con admiración y le dolió, otra vez.

Unos minutos después, cuando estaban a punto de irse, Jason la beso, y Janne sintió como se derrumbaba, ya había visto las aventuras de Jason antes, pero nunca logro deshacerse del dolor que le causaba. Y aunque Becca le agradara, pidió al ángel que fuera eso, una aventura.

Estaba besándola, y era el paraíso. Había deseado hacerlo desde que la vio, luego había hablado con ella y casi había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo; y cuando por fin lo hizo, ella le respondió y todo el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor.

Gabriel estaba frente al departamento del brujo, se acerco para tocar el timbre –que no fue difícil de encontrar ya que decía **_Bane_** - y espero.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un Magnus con pantalones de pijama azul y con estampados de jirafas.

- oh, Gabriel. – Pareció decepcionado – ponte cómodo.

El vampiro entro en el loft y se sento en uno de los sillones.

- Esperabas a tu novio ¿no? el nefillim

* * *

**Se que esta cortito pero quería dejar el drama para el siguiente capitulo, ¿merezco reviews? ¿no? ok**

**Bye**


End file.
